Narnian Phoenix
by Aviphire
Summary: What if every time a human went into Narnia, a Narnian creature came out? As a Narnian creature, they need human hosts. They give the hosts the ability to change between the two forms. Watch the ten elements battle it out to save or destroy the world. Based off the Movie
1. Fire and Dark

**Hi guys, if you read this before it had a few formatting errors so I fixed it up.**

**_Narnia_**

The flaming arrow was fired and the majestic red and black phoenix swooped by, its pointed wing clipped the edge of the arrow, setting the great bird on fire. The flaming arrow wasn't completely necessary because the Phoenix could easily set itself on fire but was shot because the bird needed to conserve energy for the hypersonic dive it would have to do. The Phoenix blazed with vibrant oranges and yellows, totally in contrast with the black and red from before. It entered hypersonic speed and sped along the battle front and created a line of fire between the two armies. It nodded to itself in satisfaction at a job well done. Its energy drained, it crumbled into fine white dust.

**_Hawaii_**

"Smile!" Said Mrs to her Hino soon-to-be-larger family which consisted of her husband and another boy of the age of around eight. After the photograph, her husband came up to her and laid a hand on her rounded belly. He smiled warmly at her think of their new child that would soon be introduced to the world. They had planned to come to Hawaii after the baby was born but the infant refused to cooperate and stayed inside Mrs Hino. Mrs Hino winced as she felt a kick. Mr Hino began to freak out, making sure she had a drink, making sure she had a towel and was comfortable.

"It's alright honey, it was just a kick." She said but as she said it she winced again she knew she was wrong. Her husband sensed this and tried to carry her to the car, the little boy watching them curiously. The family never made it to the hospital in time. The baby, once again, refused to cooperate. Mr Hino stopped the car and got out and went around the vehicle to help his wife give birth. By pure chance, they had stopped right next to one of the famous attractions of Hawaii. A volcano. As the woman gave birth, the ground shook and the mountain steamed. The little boy screamed in fright and hugged his father's leg.

The phoenix, majestic but transparent, burst forth from the volcano, reborn. It immediately knew something was wrong. It needed a host. The bird knew that to get the most extent out of the host's life, he would have to be the youngest he could find. The great bird could not believe his luck because his first sight with his new eyes was an infant being born. You don't want to know the other images in the same general area it saw so let's leave it at that. It plunged towards the unsuspecting family and thrust its transparent body into the child's. The phoenix's body dissolved as it was immediately absorbed by the baby's body. The parents having been oblivious to this as the phoenix was invisible to them looked eagerly into the child's face. The infant yawned and opened its eyes. Husband and wife stood their gazing, shocked, into the baby's eyes. Those vivid orange eyes.

**_England, Five Years Later_**

There was always something special about Tori. He was always in mischief and his orange eyes sparkled with knowledge that a five year old should not have had the ability to know. The phoenix dropped little hints of his existence like when Tori was one and wandered out onto the road. An oncoming truck could not see him as he was too short although the driver did claim to have seen a giant semi-transparent red and black bird blocking his path. He had swerved and missed the child by a metre. He got out and found the child instead of the great bird he thought he had seen. He passed it off as a hallucination from the heat. When Tori was three he was taken on one of the family's exotic holidays. The plane had caught fire and the passengers evacuated as it was just before take-off. Tori was left in the fire but did not get burnt. Authorities passed it off as a mother's panicked vision of her child (mothers always thought of the worst possible variable). Other than those two incidents, the phoenix never really intervened unless the child's life was on the line. Today was his fifth birthday party. All his friends had come over for games and fun. The only problem was, that 'all his friends' meant only Emily and Dylan. These two were his only friends since he was four. The little trio plus Mrs Hino, who was looking after them for the afternoon, went down the street to the local swimming pool for a relaxing swim after the party. When they got there, a man greeted them at the gates. He welcomed them in and led them to a spot where they could put their towels. Tori sat on the side, watching the other two swim.

"Come on, it is nice and cool!" Emily yelled. Tori gave a nod, got up, went around to the stars into the pool and waded in. Immediately, the others could feel the heat in the water. The liquid around Tori began to evaporate quickly and the stunned life guard unfroze from his position by the time the pool was only a little puddle and Emily and Dylan's feet. Mrs Hino could tell the life guard was about to say something very rude so she butt in.

"Well, we must be off!" She said brusquely. She dragged Tori out of the swimming area and was quickly followed by Dylan and Emily. Of course, Mrs Hino had no idea about the Phoenix but she knew what had happened was not completely human. She took them to the car and drove them home.

"What happened, Mummy?" Tori asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear." She replied. From that day on, Mr and Mrs Hino had been sending tori to specialist doctors until he was fifteen. When he turned sixteen, his mum decided that enough was enough and that if the doctors couldn't fix him then no-one really could. Tori became a famous case that doctors from all over the world requested to see. Mrs Hino refused them all because she just wanted her son to feel normal.

**_Thirteen Years Later_**

"Stay a little longer" The girl begged

"Please, for me" She said. Tori wavered and then broke. He decided to stay at the party just a little longer. Just for Emily's friend. He didn't even know her name, all he knew was that she was cute and she wanted him. That was more than anybody else in Tori's life. She smiled and pulled him back inside the house. She pressed her lips up against his. They were so warm and soft and he wanted more of them. No, more of her. He couldn't remember how long he stayed after that, it was just a blur. But, he did know he was still pure. He walked home with Emily, Dylan and that other girl whose name he had learned was Shari. They were walking home; all linked arms together when tory saw a dark black shape flew down and whacked Shari in the chest. She jerked back as if she had been shoved. The others, who had seen nothing quickly supported her and asked her what had happened and if she was alright. Tori picked her up and put her on her feet. He looked into her green eyes. Or at least, they were green. Now they were black. Dark, swirling, deep black.

Tori stumbled back, as if her were struck. Those eyes seemed familiar. Though he did not know it, those eyes were not familiar to him but to the Phoenix. It flared up in his body, causing his eyes to flicker from the normal eyes with oranges irises to the whole eye glowing red like molten lava. He screeched an unearthly screech at Shari who hissed back, baring dagger-like fangs. Out of her back sprouted to bat wings that stretched and beat down with one powerful stroke that lifted her clean into the air. Tori similarly had two wings but they were black and streaked with black. He grew pitch black talons and also took to the skies after her. Except, it no longer seemed to be Shari and Tori up there, but the Phoenix and the bat like creature. Tori, unused to his new wings, was unsteady and crashed into a small tower. Shari screeched in triumph and flew away.

Tori flew down again and landed next to Emily and Dylan who were so star struck they couldn't even react.

"Well" Said Tori, already halfway human

"We must be getting home." He walked on past them and they struggled to keep up as they asked al sorts of questions like 'how long have you known' and 'why didn't you tell us' but all they got was 'no' and that didn't really answer any questions at all.

When they got to Tori's place, (as everyone was staying over that night) he went straight to his mum's room and didn't come out for a while. When he did come out, it was only for water and the occasional snack. When he finally came out to talk to them, he sat the down in front of the turned down television.

"Firstly," He said,

"I know nothing of this except that it happened when I was five" He began but before he could continue, Emily cut him off.

"That incident with evaporating all the water at the pool." She said. Tori looked her as if to say 'are you done?' and continued talking

"There was also a time when a truck driver who nearly ran me over claimed he saw a giant bird blacking his path and that was the only reason he turned and missed me. Mum and I have put two and two together and have figured out that it has something to do with my spirit or soul, whichever you prefer, because all the doctors we have tried can't fix it. We also reasoned that because a bird was seen and the fact that I evaporated the water means it has something to do with a heat-bird, therefore meaning a Phoenix. I know, I know, unreasonable but really, in me, that is unreasonable so it seems that it should be unreasonable too. Mum told me of one person who knows about these mythical creatures really well." He said

"And who would that be?" Dylan asked.

"Mrs Agatha Hinkerstron."

**Thanks for reading this! I know this hasn't got that much to do with Narnia but I wanted to write a story like this and had to make it a fanfiction so you guys could read it. Please review**


	2. Water

**Thanks for continuing reading the story. I really want people to review. Check out my other story as well please. (To see my other story's name check my profile)**

Ms Hinkerstron knew a lot about creatures as such because she owned a book store and specialized in fictional books. When they arrived at Ms Hinkerstron's old book store, she greeted them in as usual but to Tori, it seemed unusual for someone to be so nice after last night's events. She brought them in as she normally would by sitting them down and offering them a drink.

"Would you like a drink, dear?" She said in her old lady-like way. Tori and Emily declined but Dylan asked for a drink of cold water.

"So, I know that the reason you are here is not for a book. Tell me, why are you here?" She asked. Tori glanced at Emily to see if she trusted her.

"It's alright to tell me you know. I know more than you ever will and am always hungry to know more. Her eyes flashed blue as she said it making her seem a whole lot younger. She smiled at Tori, seemingly knowing he would be the one to be doing all the talking. Tori immediately knew he could trust her with everything. No secrets. So he told her everything.

"So you probably don't believe him, then." Emily said when Tori had finished the story.

"Oh I believe you, it is just that I am having a little trouble believing it" She said.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all" Dylan interjected.

"Does it?" She said mischievously. Tori understood it perfectly.

"She means she knows that this would have happened but she doesn't believe it happened in here and know and that she got to see it" He said

"That's mostly right" Ms Hinkerstron said, "But, another thing I am having trouble convincing myself of is that I thought I was the only one in this century."

"What do you mean?" Said Dylan

"Well," Began Ms Hinkerstron "There were ten elements of Narnia. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Grass, Electric, Dark, Light, Music and Plasma. Each Narnian creature belonged to one of these elements. When our two realms become close, like when people go through, the balance needs to be kept so when someone goes through, something must come out. Narnian creatures are not compatible with our air so the need a human body to reside in. They will immediately fuse with the youngest person they can find in thirty seconds."

"No, not that" Dylan said, "I mean, what do you mean you were the only one this century"

"I was getting to that" She said "Usually, the Narnian world comes close to ours, enabling travel between them, every century. But, now and then, when the world come close, one creature of each element will come through. Except plasma. They already exist in this world passed through genetics of certain people." Ms Hinkerstron stood up and walked up to her fireplace and began playing with the ashes with her poker.

"Yesterday, I was outside watering my plants when the water in the gutter burst out. A Narnian creature had come into my yard. I couldn't believe it. It used me as its host because there was no one else around. This was unfortunate because a few days before, I was diagnosed with brain cancer. I have two weeks to live. Therefore I must transfer the creature onto one of you." She gesture to Dylan and Emily.

"When a Narnian creature inhabits you, it enhances your deepest personality. So, some people you know will be evil if used as a host. I have chosen Emily because Emily is a 'she' and Dylan, don't worry, you have a good heart too. After all, would you like to be able to turn into a mermaid? Didn't think so" She smiled at that

"Oh, and one more thing. If you are a host, you will be able to tell if another person is a host also. You can also identify them by their eye colour. Each element will have their eyes a different colour and will be more vibrant than average eye colours. Fire will have orange eyes, dark will have black, water will have blue, earth is tricky to define but will have brown eyes with red and gold flecks throughout them, wind will have grey eyes that seem to be forever moving. Grass will have green, electric will have yellow. Plasma will have an average eye colour but once acknowledged as a creature of the plasma genetic line , will turn purple, light will have gold and music will have one eye green and the other hazel." She smiled and took Emily by the hand. She began to chant seemingly incoherent words. Emily's eyes beamed blue light into Ms Hinkerstron's who sent the light right back. When the light died down, Emily brown eyes shifted to blue and Ms Hinkerstron's returned to green, their original colour.

"When you say 'host', do mean like the Narnian creature is parasitic?" Dylan asked. Tori and Emily paled.

"No, no" Ms Hinkerstron laughed, "I mean, it's like a symbiotic relationship. You get the ability and it gets to not die and feed off some of your energy. Oh and Emily, do not change form unless you are in the water. You may drown in the air. After all, you are a mermaid."

Emily, Tori and Dylan got up at the same time and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Ms Hinkerstron called after them. "Dylan, you forgot your water."

"Thanks" Dylan said as he turned and accepted the drink. After sculling the liquid he ran out the door to join his friends. Tori turned around to greet him but froze.

"I sense another host" Tori said

"I feel it too" Added Emily. They turned back to Ms Hinkerstron's house and ran back inside.

Shari stood over Ms Hinkerstron's body with a half-morphed arm, a hook from her wing. There was a hole in Ms Hinkerstron's chest that had been obviously gouged out by Shari and a pulsing organ hung from Shari's claw. Ms Hinkerstron's heart.

"And I thought I was heartless" Shari giggled to herself. She turned and saw the trio staring at her in shock.

"Ah, Emily, Thank you for removing her only means of protection. I will force the other three elements to join me to conquer this world and then Narnia!" Shari yelled and then tutted and scolded herself.

"Bad Shari, you're meant to make it sound evil not cheesy" She muttered. She then seemed to re-realise they were there.

"Leave!" She screeched, then in a calmer tone while inspecting her unmorphed fingernails

"I wish to enjoy my victory"

Tori spat in disgust while Emily turned around and retched. Shari merely smiled and dropped Ms Hinkerstron's heart. She then fully changed for and flew out the door, screeching.

**Please review.**


End file.
